Cool Bootcamp
by agirlgeek144
Summary: Alvin is considered the cool one to everyone but himself. He knows who he learnt it all off and it's time he taught Simon how to show everyone the truth and hopefully win a couple of Chippettes over along the way. Rated T for caution. All Chipmunks paired with normal Chippettes.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

**_okay so this is what I'm going to count as my first attempt at a story as my last one kinda flopped and was never finished. This story won't be abandoned ever but I will make no promises about uploading regularly as I know I won't, although reviews will encourage me doesn't mean you shouldn't read it though please please do._**

**_disclaimer- I most defiantly do...not own Alvin and the chipmunks or the chippetts_**

Alvin yawned and sat up stretching his arms slowly he opened his eyes and looked around, noticing that there was no one in the small room that the chipmunks shared with the chippettes he jumped of his bunk and strolled out the door.

"Simon? Theo? Brit? Jannette? Elanore?" He called wandering down the staircase looking for the others. It was then he caught sight of the clock, 8:30! Oh no thought the chipmunk he must of over slept again, the others threatened to just leave him the next time he ignored the alarm but he never thought they'ed actually do it.

"breath Alvin" he muttered to himself, "8:30 means you have 20 minutes to get dressed and get to school that's plenty of time", he couldn't afford another detention for tardiness, not on the last day of term. it was the start of the summer holidays tomorrow and one more detention would result in a precious week of his holiday spent at summer Alvin turned and scampered up the stairs and was about to start desperately searching for a clean hoodie, when he noticed Simon sitting on his bunk with Alvin's hoodie laid out beside him.

"Looking for something?" Asked the bespectacled chipmunk.  
"Simon you are a life saver" declared Alvin, jumping up on his bed to hug his brother to which Simon promptly ducked and backed away from him.

"Alvin you know I don't like people in my personal space" he warned. Alvin dropped his arms and stopped trying to hug his brother, despite popular belief Simon was a lot tougher than Alvin, he was the one Alvin from, and although was generally a lot calmer and therefore less likely to start it there were certain things that he could not stand and one of those was, people being in his personal space (with the exception of Theo on some occasions). Although Simon hid this traight well with every one else through his awkwardness and mask of helplessness Alvin had known him far to long and knew him well enough to know what he was really capable of, what he hated, and when not to push his brothers limits.

Alvin turned and pulled on his jumper "so why did you wait for me?" He questioned, smiling as he saw his brother relax like he always did when they were on their own.

"I felt like being nice" Simon answered.

"And..." Questioned Alvin knowing that his brother wouldn't have done that, it wasn't that he didn't care it was that Simon was a very firm believer of if it was your action you had to live with the consequences.

"And? I don't know what your talking about" said Simon putting on his most innocent face.

Alvin rolled his eyes and looked away for a moment trying to think why he'd wait for him. Simon quietly jumped up and off the bed heading to the door knowing his brother would soon work out his true motive, he'd taught him how to think through that sort of thing himself after all. He smiled as he sensed Alvin spin back round to face him, Simon turned and began to walk backwards to see his brothers wide eyes.

"Is the only reason your doing this so I owe you?" Alvin questioned amazed that Simon would go to such an extent.

"Well done " complemented Simon as he spun back round and hopped down the stairs Alvin running to catch up, "but you don't just owe me, think of it like this, if I hadn't been here to give you your clothes and offer you a lift on my bike since you broke yours, you would have been late to school and consequently would have spent a week at summer school. Therefore you don't just owe me, you owe me a week" Simon finished grinning triumphantly at Alvin before jumping up on the window ledge and doing a gracious triple flip to land next to his bike, doing one more flip to end up on is bike, all without loosing his glasses. Alvin attempted to copy this move but only succeeded in a double flip and stumbled on his landing causing him to almost fall into the bike.

Simon started pedalling and his brother ran and jumped on the back quickly wrapping his arms around the other chipmunk. It was only when he was firmly in place that Alvin asked his next question "so why do you want a week of my holiday anyway?" He asked now honestly curious of his brothers motives.

"Oh no reason I just thought is would be a useful bargaining chip at some-point" came the reply confusing Alvin even more.

Alvin shook his head in disbelief and people reckoned he was the scheming and chaotic one, why did they never wonder who he learnt it from? It was at that point they began to draw near school (five minutes early) that Alvin remembered exactly why no one ever questioned Simon, his brother attempted to get of the bike and stumbled falling on his hands and knees, all his earlier grace and confidence gone, causing a wave of laughter among the students surrounding the blue and red hooded chipmunks.

Alvin picked the furiously blushing Simon up off the floor and smiled, Simon returned the smile and, almost whispering, asked " see you at lunch then?" .  
"Sure" answered Alvin still smiling at his suddenly awkward brother, Simon nodded turned and rushed of stammering apologies to everyone he bumped into on the way through.

Alvin shook his head and began walking into school thinking about his brother. This was what always happened, Simon was this cool person who Alvin admired and learnt everything off, he was the person who taught Alvin to be the 'cool one', but in truth he was still better than Alvin at most things miles better even. Unfortunately Simons problem was as soon as he was around anyone, but Alvin he freaked and became this nervous wreck who everyone laughed at. Last year when they were shipwrecked and Simon got bitten by a spider his behaviour then was almost exactly what he was like around Alvin, without the stupid French accent and with a little more responsibility and a lot more intelligent. Maybe Alvin could help with that, maybe that could be how he could repay him.

Alvin smiled at is plan but shook himself as he realised he was still outside school with only a minute to get to form, he raced through the doors and headed to class.

**well that was the first chapter I hoped you liked it. Oh and for those couple lovers and chippette lovers there will be some of both in the next chapter. Please please review otherwise I just know i'll forget, thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**an**

**Hello to anyone reading this, hope your enjoying it. I won't make any stupid excuses about not updating quicker I just haven't so sorry :)**

**any who's disclaimer: don't own alvin and the chipmunks and never will own them, please enjoy. **

* * *

Simon sighed and looked at the clock, he had been sitting through an hour of people partying and enjoying the last day of term, ruining one of his more favourable classes, math. It wasn't even as if Simon didn't like parties, in fact he quite enjoyed them, when he was actually included.

He sighed as he watched everyone chatting and and laughing in their groups. It wasn't so much that they were ignoring him as much as they'd just forgotten about him, that tended to happen a lot, even when they were performing every one focused on Alvin with him almost fading into the background. It wasn't even as though Alvin could do any more than he could trick wise, not that he resented his brother, it was more that he was annoyed with himself. He was fine on his own or with Alvin but when anyone else was there that he turned into a bumbling idiot that could barely do anything except be "the smart one" That every one expected him to be. Actually thinking about it scratch that last though he didn't even do that very well, shuddering at the memory of the eagle incident where all he'd done was freeze and then make stupid animal sounds, instead of trying to save his brother.

Simon jumped as he heard the bell go signalling lunch, sighing again he jumped down off his chair, stumbling as he landed, and headed out to meet the chippettes and the other chipmunks. He ran through the corridors (tripping on several occasions) to avoid the other students feet, the others all went with their friends, riding on their shoulders, but unfortunately for Simon he didn't have many of them.

He shook his head trying to clear it of the miserable thoughts as he came through the cafeteria doorway, putting on his best smile he headed towards thier normal table, knowing it was the girls turn to get their lunches today (so that didn't all have to wait in the line) he jumped up on the table to see just Alvin sitting watching him with narrowed eyes.

" so what's wrong with you then" questioned Alvin, Simon gulped Alvin never failed to see through his fake smile, annoying him no end since everyone else believed it.

"W-w-w-wrong?" He stuttered cursing himself for it "n-n-nothing's w-w-wrong!" He exclaimed desperately trying not to stutter and failing miserably.

"Yes there is don't try and lie to m-m-me" putting emphasis on the stutter to point out the mistake.

Simon rolled his eyes " how do you do that?" He asked vaguely annoyed that his brother saw through him so easily.

"Easy" laughed the only chipmunk with a letter on his hoodie " you only stutter when you're nervous, around Jeanette, or lying" he stated counting of the reasons on his fingers grinning as he saw his brother blush at the mention of Jeanette's name. "oh and you only do that stupid fake smile when your pretending your fine when your not" he finished triumphantly.

Simon glared a his brother not daring to say anything unless all his thoughts came out without his permission.

"So, whats wrong with you?" asked Alvin for the second time "oh and don't try and lie this time" Simon gulped and almost answered when, the girls appeared.  
"hey boys" said Brittany flirtatiously, hopping up on the table first balancing the cans of pop precariously with both hands (and one on her head).

Simon released a huge breath of air and put his 'fake' smile back on, who knew Brittany had such impeccable timing? And to think he had been about to answer Alvin. "Hi Britt" greeted both boys. Then the other girls jumped up to join their sister satisfied with just a simple hi compared to their sisters flirty greeting.  
Alvin rolled his eyes at his brothers narrow escape from his questioning, but nearly burst out laughing when his brother tripped over his own feet and nearly crashed into Jeanette. He really was hopeless when it came to her, it was obvious he liked her but he refused to ask her out, all he had ended up with was bad flirting and awkward situations. It was annoying to Alvin so goodness knows what it must be like for Simon.

Simon quickly shrunk away from the girls stuttering out an apology to Jeanette for crashing into her.

Alvin turned to his brother and raised an eyebrow giving him a look that clearly meant that this wasn't over. Simon sighed and nodded it was then that a load of people came towards their table crowding the table, on of the students also dropped of Theo. It was them that Simon sent Alvin a pleading glance clearly asking to let him escape, Simon rolled his eyes and nodded , his brother sent him a grateful look before hopping off the table and scampering away to the library where he could guarantee some peace and quiet. Although it was okay at concerts and stuff he couldn't deal with big crowds where he was expected to talk to everyone as a normal person and couldn't put on his pop-star persona.  
Alvin watched sadly as his brother raced away deciding to wait a few minutes before following. He turned back round to see Jeanette watching after Simon as well he almost suggested she went after him but stopped knowing it would only make him more stressed.

Sighing he turned to Brittney casually swinging his arm round her, "So Britt" he asked making his voice smooth (well in his opinion at any rate) "Are you looking forward to the end of school?" He said attempting to make the normal sentence sound a little flirtatious.

"Am I ever" she replied enthusiastically " it means I can go on a cinema trip this afternoon with my girls" she squealed getting more high pitched turning to her friends to make more plans and discuss the film, some rom-com they were so anxious to see.

Alvin rolled his eyes at her girly ness but chuckled at it all the same, sure she could be obsessed with girly stuff but that didn't mean she didn't care about him just that she was interested in what she enjoyed a bit like him. It was then that Alvin glanced around, deciding no one was watching he slipped off the table to chase after Simon knowing just where he would go.

Alvin headed to the library his plan getting more and more defined in his head, he would spend a week teaching Simon to behave like he did around Alvin to other people, more specifically Jeanette. Walking through the doors of the library he immediately headed to the back to find his brother who he knew would be as far away from everyone else as possible.

As he rounded the last bookcase he came across his brother pacing muttering to himself with an annoyed look on his face. Alvin watched for a minute vaguely amused at his normally calm brother. It was then that Simon noticed him and froze glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, confused as to why he followed him, he didn't usually.

"Well first off I came to see what's wrong" he said crossing his arms. "I mean I'm only guessing but normally when someone's pacing like a lune there's some thing wrong" he said raising his eyebrow and waited for Simon to answer.  
Simon sighed and rolled his eyes "it's nothi..." He began to answer crossing his arms.

"Don't even try it" interrupted Alvin, alvin glared at his brother for a minute a silent battle of wills. Finally Simon sat on the floor with a huff, giving up against the red hooded chipmunk.

He sighed "but it really is stupid" he warned, "Fine" Simon gave into his brothers silence. Alvin smirked with satisfaction and sat down next to his brother leaning his chin on his hands obviously waiting for an explanation.  
"I just... I just wish I could be normal around everyone, I mean why is it that now with you I can talk and be perfectly happy but around anyone else I turn into a blubbering idiot?" He complained standing up and starting pacing again "all I want is to be able to talk to people and not have them laugh behind my back, I don't want to hide behind you for the rest of my life. It's not even like I can't do that stuff when I'm on my own or with you, I just can't when theirs anyone else! I just want to be me is that too much to ask?" Simon huffed and sat heavily on the floor, Alvin chuckled quietly.

Simon took a deep breath and looked sheepishly at his brother "sorry it was getting to me"

"Don't worry it would get to me to if it was me" Alvin replied "anyway brother of mine, it won't be getting to you much longer, I have a plan. This holiday the week that I owe you will be spent teaching you to be cool in front of everyone else and at the end of it you will be able to speak to Jeannette deal?" He asked sticking his hand out nervously, in his head it had sounded like such a good plan but when he said if out loud, it just sounded stupid.

Simon looked at the hand and considered it for a moment before standing up slowly and shaking hands with his bother "deal".

It was then that the bell rang for next lesson, both ran off smiling to each other as they parted. Halfway down the hall Alvin pun around and walked backwards as he shouted "oh by the way, it starts tomorrow" Alvin spun background and disappeared into a class room.

Simon groaned before he opened his door beginning imagine some of the horrors his brother had in stored for him.

**I won't make any promises about when I next update , but never fear it will be here.**

**please review, it would mean the world :D**


End file.
